


Messy Middle

by patchfire



Series: Better than Planned [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Puck lies by omission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pinn Week](http://pinnweek.tumblr.com), Day Three: ‘College’. Comes chronologically before ‘[Hudson v Dalton Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/803988)’ and ‘[In the End, It’s You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/805195)’.

Puck had lied. 

Not by omission, either, which is what his Ma and his Nana are always accusing him off. Nah, not arguing with the frat guys wasn’t really a lie, in Puck’s mind. He’s not gay, but he’s not really straight, which is probably the only distinction those dudes had been making. Hell, it was the distinction that Puck had made for a long time, thinking it was either straight or gay. It turns out that the messy middle is where Puck belongs, and it’s a hell of a lot more fun. 

No, the lie had been to Finn, and as Puck types on his laptop, he glances at Finn’s back. He hadn’t been in bed with three chicks. He hadn’t even been in bed with one chick. He’d been lying on his back in the middle of campus, staring at the airplanes crossing overhead. Before that, he’d been in bed with one of the dudes from the frat, who’d nervously asked if Puck and Finn were exclusive before offering mutual hand jobs. The hand job had been okay, but nothing exceptional, and Puck wouldn’t hook up with that dude again. 

He hadn’t lied when he told the guy that he and Finn weren’t exclusive. Or maybe it was a lie, Puck couldn’t decide, because it reinforced the idea that he and Finn were something. Something besides just best friends. 

Finn had been the one to look confused by the assumption that they were gay. Puck figures that as long as he doesn’t bring it up, he doesn’t have to talk about the fact that he doesn’t care. Let them think what they want; even better, let it mean they don’t set Finn up on any dates with sorority girls. It’d be just Puck’s luck to be rooming with Finn, to finally realize what he wanted, and have Finn get over Rachel with Miss Gabba Gabba Hey, or whatever the sorority was called. Gamma, maybe, instead of Gabba. 

Still, Puck had lied, and maybe he needs to stop exaggerating. Maybe the first thing to do isn’t to talk to Finn and lay it all out, but when Finn asks him the next morning where he went, when they split up at a party, Puck tells him the truth.

“Went and tried to score a BJ. Struck out.” He shrugs and points at Finn’s desk. “Don’t you have a paper due?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it,” Finn says, grinning at Puck, and Puck returns the grin before going back to his screenplay. The main character is supposed to leave for his training, so he can keep being the undercover Secret Service agent, while everyone thinks he’s just a pool boy, but Puck’s having trouble with some of the dialogue. 

He frowns at the screen an hour later, and looks over at Finn again. “You get anything written?”

“Rough draft’s done. I’ve got to go to class in a couple of hours, I’ll edit it when I’m back.”

“Let’s go get some lunch.”

“Pizza?”

“Hell, yeah.” Puck stands up and grabs his wallet, and they’re halfway down the hall before Finn groans. 

“Shit, I don’t think I have enough on me, and you know my debit card’s frozen.”

“Huh? The bank froze it?”

“No, remember, you told me to freeze it, when I said I was spending too much.”

Puck laughs. “Oh, yeah, Ma used to do that. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got you.” Puck claps Finn on the shoulder, and Finn grins, slinging his arm around Puck. 

“Thanks, dude.”

The two of them stay like that, and Puck guesses that’s part of the reason why the frat guys assumed they were together. The pizza place is crowded, so they cram into a table for two, and Finn’s legs take over the space allotted for him and into Puck’s. Their legs are pressed together, actually, and after they order a supreme to share, and Puck says not to split the ticket, that he’s got it, he realizes that they’re doing it again. Finn’s talking to Puck like Puck’s the most important thing in his life, smiling widely, and Puck realizes that maybe he _is_. Just like Finn’s been the one thing he can depend on, with few exceptions, maybe Puck really is that to Finn, just like Puck’s always hoped. 

Puck’s just finishing paying when two of the guys from the frat approach. “Lunch date?” one of them asks, and when Finn starts to protest, Puck elbows him in the stomach. 

“Yeah,” Puck answers. “Finn’s gotta get to class soon, though.”

“Cool, cool.”

“Why’d you do that?” Finn asks once they’re outside the pizza place. “They really do think we’re gay!”

“So?” Puck shrugs. “They don’t seem to care.” He can’t really put a finger on why he did it. Maybe he’s deliberately tempting fate, or maybe he just wants to pretend. 

“Well, no, but.” Finn frowns a little. “Do you think that’s why we didn’t have to pledge? Because they didn’t think we’d want any of the girls?”

“Maybe, yeah,” Puck says, nodding, because it makes a lot of sense, what Finn’s saying. “Two dudes who are gay for each other are two less dudes competing for the sorority sisters.”

“But we’re not. Gay, I mean,” Finn says carefully, and Puck likes to think that Finn doesn’t repeat ‘for each other’ for the reason that Puck himself wouldn’t. 

“I’m not gay,” Puck agrees, trying to sound unbothered. 

“Right. We’re not.” Finn sounds almost confused, and he hefts his backpack. “I’m going to class. Uh, you’ll be around later?”

“Yeah. Gonna try to finish that scene.” Puck heads off before Finn can put the pieces together. He knows Finn, knows the looks on his face, and he knows Finn’s close to figuring something out. He’s just not sure which piece it is, and what it’ll mean. 

Sure enough, Finn gets back from class looking determined. “You didn’t say you were straight. You said you weren’t gay.”

“True,” Puck admits, nodding a little. 

“And that’s not the same thing.”

“Also true.”

Finn narrows his eyes slightly. “So are you like... bisexual?”

Puck shrugs. “I like the term pansexual. It has the whole alliteration thing going on. Found it on wikipedia, but it’s just. You know. The messy middle.”

Finn smiles, but it’s that crooked, uncertain smile, and Puck doesn’t know what to do with that, not when he just told Finn something he’s never told anyone, not anyone that actually mattered. “That does sound like it sort of fits you,” Finn says almost softly, after the silence gets nearly too much for Puck. “The messy middle.”

“You know me. Making a mess. Stirring up shit.”

Finn punches Puck’s shoulder, and Puck winces at the force. Finn still thinks they’re the same size, like they were briefly before Finn kept growing taller and Puck just got broader shoulders. “You’re more than that. Remember your pep talk to me last week?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Puck straightens. “Didn’t you have to edit your paper or something?”

“Oh, right,” Finn says quickly, giving Puck an odd glance. It’s not until Puck’s in the middle of rewriting the opening scene that it really hits him. Finn didn’t say a word about being straight himself, and he definitely didn’t say anything about how he felt about Puck, or about how Puck felt about him. Puck grins to himself and clicks away from his screenplay. A revelation like that deserves some internet downtime. 

 

Finn doesn’t bring it up again for at least two weeks. They’re busy, busy with parties and Finn’s classes and Puck’s screenplay. Sometime during the third week, they’re at a party, and Puck overhears one of the guys telling a new guy who everyone is. “Yeah, that’s Puck. He’s with Finn, remember the really tall guy?”

“With-with?” the new guy asks. 

“Yeah, it’s cool. Dudes are practically attached at the hip.” Puck moves a little closer and gets a look at the guy’s face. “It’s actually sweet. Don’t tell them I said that.”

Puck turns around and goes into the next room before he starts to laugh in the middle of everything. It’s probably funnier because he’s got a few beers in him, but he never thought someone’d actually characterize a relationship he was in as ‘sweet’, especially when there isn’t really a relationship there. 

“What’s funny?” Finn asks, clearly a little more drunk than Puck is, and Puck grins. 

“We’re sweet, dude.”

“What?” Finn looks confused, then grins anyway. Beer must make Puck a complete sap, because he watches Finn, thinking that the combination of confusion and happiness is really endearing, and then Puck decides to do something about it. 

So he kisses Finn. 

He goes for Finn’s cheek, so he can play it off as a little theatrical and silly, but Finn moves his head, and Puck lands on Finn’s lips instead. Finn’s slightly parted lips, and Puck swears it’s Finn’s tongue that darts out first. Puck’s not going to be the first to pull away, not when Finn’s arms go around him, and Puck knows it’s probably just Finn trying not to fall over, but he doesn’t _care_ , not at that moment. They’re in the middle of the frat, people watching, and yeah, Puck doesn’t want an audience when they do anything beyond making out, but if everyone sees it, Finn can’t deny it later. 

Because they are making out. Finn’s kissing him back, and one of Finn’s hands ends up on the back of Puck’s neck, which Puck didn’t expect, but isn’t objecting to. When the kiss doesn’t immediately end, he moves his arm up, putting his hand in Finn’s hair, and accidentally tugs on Finn’s hair when he almost loses his balance. He’s mentally cursing, sure that Finn will pull away, but instead Finn deepens the kiss further. Puck moves one leg, trying not to lose his balance again but needing to know if Finn’s even half as hard as Puck. Finn rocks against Puck at the contact, and when Puck hears someone yelling at them to get a room, he thinks that’s a fucking fantastic idea. 

“What?” Finn says, pulling away, and Puck whines almost inaudibly. “A room?”

“It’s a fucking fantastic idea,” Puck says. 

“But we have a room.” Finn shakes his head. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeahhh,” Puck drawls, pulling back a little, but one of Finn’s arms is still around him, and he doesn’t try to break the hold. 

“I want to,” Finn says, sounding slightly surprised. 

“We can think about what it means later, or tomorrow, or next week, or whenever,” Puck suggests, trying not to sound too eager or too disinterested, either one. 

“Yeah, okay.” Finn doesn’t move, though, instead pulling Puck into another kiss, and Puck doesn’t know if it’s some version of a pep talk or what, but after Puck pulls away, Finn grabs his wrist and starts winding through the party on the way to the door. Finn doesn’t speak as they head towards the dorm, his hand still on Puck’s wrist. Puck studies Finn’s body language; he’s determined, striding more than walking, but he doesn’t look uncertain, and Puck lets that fact be what makes him push Finn against the door of the dorm as it closes, kissing him again, harder than before. 

They’re alone, now, no one watching, and Puck pushes his hands up Finn’s shirt. He doesn’t really know if Finn’s going to wake up in the morning and brush this aside as a result of partying and drinking, and anyway, Puck’s never been a big fan of fooling around with clothes in the way. Finn seems to be down with Puck’s plan, at any rate; he pulls back and pulls off his shirt, tossing it in the direction of the laundry pile. Puck follows suit, and when Finn kisses him again, Puck shoves his hand down Finn’s jeans. 

“Fuck,” Finn breathes, and Puck shakes his head and chuckles. 

“No, Puck, remember?”

“Fuck you,” Finn says, grinning, and he pushes into Puck’s hand. 

“Yeah? That what you want do?” Puck asks, and he concentrates on curling his fingers around Finn’s cock while the words hang in the air. That isn’t what he thought he’d say. He hadn’t planned on talking about fucking at all. Hand jobs, maybe, or get down on his own knees and suck Finn off. Instead, he offers Finn his ass-cherry, and whether or not Finn knows it’d be the first time someone fucked Puck, it’s a bigger deal to Puck than he had thought it would be. 

“Oh, God,” Finn moans, and he jerks into Puck’s hand. “You have the _best_ ideas.”

That is definitely an interested response, and Puck grins. “Of course I do,” he says, trying to sound like he knows exactly what he’s doing. He does, sort of. He’s fucked a few guys, and he’s let one guy finger him, but not what Finn’s about to do, and Puck squeezes Finn’s cock. He’s going to have that inside him, not immediately, but pretty soon, and that’s what makes him start walking towards the bunk beds. 

Once they get to the beds, Finn puts his hands on Puck’s belt, and Puck nods before kissing Finn again. While they’re kissing, Finn unbuckles Puck’s belt, then unfastens Puck’s jeans and pushes them off, and Puck thanks God or someone that it was a commando day, because Finn’s got his hand around Puck’s cock right after that. Puck moves his hips, rocking into Finn’s grip, and Finn stops kissing Puck to laugh. 

“Talk to me,” Finn says, and Puck realizes it’s not really a suggestion. “You’ve always got something to say, so tell me what you want.”

“You want me to talk dirty.”

“Yep.” Finn’s biting at Puck’s neck, biting and sucking and fuck, Puck knows he’s going to have marks the next day. Not that he’s objecting, but marks are one more thing that won’t let them pretend. 

“Fuck. I want your fingers inside me. Stretching me out. Getting me ready for you.”

Puck has no idea where the lube came from, or when Finn finished getting undressed, but two lubed fingers push into him, and if he’s being honest, he squeaks a little. Two of Finn’s fingers is already officially more than he’s had up his ass, and he freaks about the burn for a moment, until he realizes that Finn’s not moving anymore. 

“Huh?” Puck asks, raising his head up. 

“C’mon, talk,” Finn teases, and Puck groans, letting his head drop back down to the mattress. 

“I hate you. Move your fucking fingers.”

Finn laughs, but he starts to move his fingers, and Puck thrusts into the motion. “Look at that,” Finn murmurs, sounding more surprised than he did about wanting it in the first place. 

“You like watching this?” Puck asks. “Like watching me fuck myself on your hand? ‘Cause that’s what I’m doing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Finn keeps moving his hand, then shocks the hell out of Puck when he leans forward and licks the head of Puck’s cock. 

“Holy shit!” Puck says loudly. Finn looks up and grins at Puck. 

“Wondered what that’d taste like.”

“Feel free to check again.”

Finn laughs. “Maybe later. I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

“Yeah. I do.” There’s something about the way Finn’s moving, the things Finn’s saying, that makes Puck wonder if Finn’s been thinking about this. Not long, but maybe since that day a few weeks earlier. And Puck’s not lying, for all he hadn’t thought about it before, he _really_ wants Finn to fuck him. And maybe the other way around, after that, because dammit, Finn deserves to feel this way, too. 

Finn reaches behind him, and Puck hears the familiar sound of a condom being opened. Everything feels surreal, but Puck’s not worried, just happy, and it hits him why, just as he feels Finn’s cock against him. 

He _trusts_ Finn. He can’t remember a time he hasn’t trusted Finn, actually, even at times Finn wasn’t trusting him. He trusts him, and if Finn’s pushing in a little too eagerly, and if Finn’s temporarily forgotten that Puck has a cock, too, it’s okay, because fuck it, they’re best friends and it’s just another way of having fun. 

Because once Finn gets settled and he remembers Puck has a cock, it’s a hell of a lot of fun, and they’re actually laughing some, but not at each other. Finn comes way before Puck, just like Puck sort of expects, but then Finn starts licking Puck’s cock again, giving him a hand job and finishing him off that way. 

“Switch?” Finn says hopefully after he discards the condom, and Puck starts to laugh again. 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

“Ow.”

“What?” Puck mutters, then tries to shift on the bed. “Ouch, fuck.”

“It’s bright in here,” Finn mumbles. “And we’re naked.”

“Please say today’s Saturday,” Puck says.

“I think so? But your Nana was coming on Saturday.”

“Shit.” Puck closes his eyes. “I’ll tell her I’m sick. No. You’ll tell her I’m sick.”

“I’m not moving,” Finn says. “She’d make me go to temple with her, instead of you.”

Puck chuckles weakly, because his Nana probably would. “I don’t want to move either.”

“I, uh. I’m kinda sore,” Finn says, and Puck cracks his eyes open, turning his head to see the sheepish expression accompanying the hesitant tone. 

“Me too,” Puck admits. “Something south of the equator is twinging.”

“Sooo...” Finn draws out the word, and Puck watches him grin almost suspiciously. “You told me once two dude in a bed was confirmed gay.”

“Shut up!” Puck starts to laugh in spite of himself, and Finn laughs with him. 

“Guess this makes me part of the messy middle, too,” Finn says softly, after their laughter has died down and the room is silent. 

“There’s lots of shades between the extremes. Lots of words.” Puck shrugs. “Are you having fun?”

“Well, _yeah_.”

“Then we’ll worry about the rest of it later.”

“We?”

Puck levers himself up onto his side, head propped on one hand. “Dude. You’re my best friend. What kind of asshole would I be if I let you have a huge sexuality crisis without my help?”

“The kind that’s causing it in the first place?” Finn laughs again, sticking his tongue out, and Puck grabs Finn’s face, smushing it in. 

“Pucker up, jackass,” Puck gets out, then kisses Finn through their laughter. Finn returns the kiss, and they flop back onto Finn’s pillow. 

“We’ll tell your Nana we’re both sick,” Finn says, “and we’ll just stay right here.” 

Puck nods. “Sounds good to me, dude. Sounds good to me.”


End file.
